


What Happens in Havana, Stays in Havana (Damien/Reader/William) Smut AU

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alcohol, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, unprotected sex, use protection y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: This took 4 hours, and it’s unedited, but I got it done! I’m pretty happy with it, but of course I’d love everyone’s opinions on it!I’m sorry William isn’t as involved as most people would probably like but… I just ran with my inspiration!!Warnings: AU, Smut, threesome, oral, dirty dancing, dirty pet names, minor cum play? Unprotected sex! It’s stupid and inadvisable, so don’t do it even though these character did, lol.





	What Happens in Havana, Stays in Havana (Damien/Reader/William) Smut AU

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to my Tumblr as well; Same username.

Havana was a gorgeous place to visit, especially in December. The weather was clear and warm, but not sweltering; staying in a balmy 70 degree range.

It was definitely a nook of heaven away from the snow and ice pelting the land back home.

When I first booked the trip, I nearly canceled it. A single woman in another country with very little knowledge of the native language spelled trouble with a capital T, but I decided to keep it in a whim. After brushing up on my basic Spanish, and snagging a translation guide and map, I felt more ready.

I had never been more happy of a decision in my life.

After a brutal break up with the man I thought I was going to marry, it was just the thing I needed.

Two weeks in heaven.

I just had to remind myself that I needed to relax instead of worrying about my career back home; I earned this vacation, damn it. After five years with no vacation other than the required breaks for holidays, I more than deserved a break.

It was with that mantra in mind that, after a day at the beach, I headed to Casa De La Musica in a fairly priced taxi.

My stomach was filled with buzzing vigor as I paid the cover and stepped into the busy venue. People filled the room wall to wall, either sitting at the bar and tables or dancing out on the floor.

I could feel the energy from the place and it’s patrons dancing along my skin. I quickly found myself grinning as I headed to the bar for a drink.

For the first half hour, I just watched the enigmatic dancing and finished off three drinks. I knew I was close to my limit when I realized I was giggling over a couple doing a wild version of salsa.

Setting my empty glass aside, I sent a smile to the bartender that whisked it away and then headed to the dance floor. The alcohol sufficiently numbed the nervous part of my brain. All I wanted now was to dance.

Intoxicated and free of the worry of society, I let my inner wild child out, winding and grinding to the heavy, thumping beat blaring around the room.

It was hot and everything felt tinged with a hint of sexuality as everyone’s bodies moved together.

I momentarily longed for a dance partner as I watched the couples moving in time to the beat, but knew the chance of such was slim.

A woman swung a little to close to me and I dodged to miss being hit face on, but inevitably ran into someone behind me.

I hurriedly spun around and found an angel of a man with a surprised expression across his face. Through my inebriated brain, I realized he didn’t exactly appear native nor foreign, and I wasn’t sure how to apologize at first.

“Uhh, Lo- Lo siento… mucho lo siento?” I said, unsure of the terminology. 

Thankfully he let out a burst of laughter and his mouth lifted into a lopsided grin.

“No need to apologize, much less in Spanish,” he said, “There’s not a lot of room in here so run ins are guaranteed to happen.”

I felt my cheeks twinge as I returned his smile eagerly.

“Thank goodness. I was terrified I’d upset you,” I replied.

“Not at all, besides, who could be upset when being graced with such beauty?”

Eyes widening, I felt the blush creep across my face and a nervous giggle escaped my mouth.

“Oh, oh my, thank you so much! But I’m really not beaut-”

His fingertip across my lips sent me quiet and I gazed up at him in awe. He wasn’t super tall, but tall enough to stand over me, and I got a wonderful view of his grand smile as he grinned down.

“Hush with that. I don’t understand why most women cannot see their own beauty, but I assure you it is there. Don’t ever doubt yourself, darling. Now, I won’t keep you from dancing any longer, have a wonderful night.”

With that, he started to turn and walk off, but I instinctively grabbed at his white button up shirt sleeve and held on fast.

He seemed as surprised by my actions as I was.

“I… uh… dance?”

My, I was eloquent tonight. I almost slapped my forehead in annoyance but to my relief he simply smile and nodded.

“Sure, what’s one dance going to hurt?”

I slid my hand into his open one and let out a little squeak of surprise when he pulled me in close, resting his other hand on my lower back.

For a fraction of a second I suspected him of witch craft with how easily we fell into step, but I let the careless through drift away as he led us in a seductive dance. It was right on the borderline of sexual yet he kept his hands in appropriate places and made no advances.

Still, it was undeniable the fire he lit inside me with his moves.

Even as the songs changed, we didn’t stop dancing. My breath grew short and I felt beads of perspiration start forming along my forehead, mimicking the ones along his, but I didn’t want to stop.

It seemed we entered a silent agreement to continue on, neither pulling apart. Instead we grew closer.

As the beat slowed into a more exotic sounding rhythm, so did our bodies. Rather than quick and fluid, our motions became slow, more sultry as I pushed myself closer to him.

Ever so slowly his hands crept down my back. The look in his eye was curious but I did nothing to stop him. His hands were large and felt amazing against my neglected frame.

Hissing and biting my lip, I caved and let my forehead rest against his broad, warm chest when his fingers squeezed over my bottom. 

I felt a rumble against my face as his fingers squeezed harder and I was jerked completely flush with him.

My hands slid up his biceps to his shoulders and then linked behind his neck, holding on tight as I let him take me on this ride.

When his head dropped near mine, I tilted his way in curiosity.

“I shouldn’t be doing this. It’s not proper,” he breathed huskily.

I leaned back enough to catch his dark gaze and wet my lips with my tongue, searching his face for any indication of him leaving.

“Why is it not proper?” I finally asked.

The beat switched up in the background but neither of us switched up the pace, steady on the slow, passionate grinding.

“Touching you, wanting you, a strange woman I don’t even know the name of,” he answered after a while.

Swallowing thickly, I nodded once and said, “Yeah, I suppose it’s not. For all either of us knows, we could be a bad person…”

I hesitated then continued, “But I don’t want to stop, really. Maybe it’s because I’m finally letting go for once in my quarter century of existence or maybe it’s because of your roguish good looks, but I’m enjoying this.”

I felt more than heard his breath catch and jumped slightly as he grip tightened, borderline on painful.

“Fuck, I don’t either. Should we really be doing this though?”

“Are you always a voice of reason?” I replied.

The expression on his face told me he was. Biting my lip, I couldn’t resist rolling my hips against his. A look of lust flashed across his face and I barely caught it before it disappeared but it made goosebumps pop up over my arms.

“Screw it. You’re right. I’m always doing what’s reasonable, proper. I’ve earned a guilt free night.”

I started to agree with him but my words were cut off when his soft lips pressed onto mine.

Surprised, I let a moan squeak out and tightened my hold around his neck in response. Nails scratched over my jean clad cheeks as a growl rumbled against my lips.

Desire won out over logic and I quickly ran my tongue out along his bottom lip, groaning in delight when he eagerly parted his lips and his tongue plunged against mine.

He tasted fiery and smoky, a concoction that had my fingers clawing at his shirt and my toes curling.

The world around us faded as I ground my body against his, focusing solely on the feeling of him and his flavor.

Eventually the need to breathe surfaced and we parted ways, gulping in air like fish out of water. One hand was suddenly in my hair, ripping my head to the side, and hot wet breaths panted against my ear lobe at a rapid pace.

“I don’t even know your name,” he groaned.

His other hand shifted my hips as he moved his, slotting his thigh perfectly between mine. Tentatively I rocked my hips again and moaned weakly as my core rubbed along his muscular leg.

“Y- Y/N,” I gasped out as he pulled my hips again.

“Lovely name, fits you perfect. I’m Damien.”

Oh even his name was silky smooth. I tested out the sound of it on my lips and received a luscious growl in response, his hips bucking harshly against mine, pressing a tell-tale hardness against my lower abdomen.

“Do you really, truly want this?” he asked, voice shaking lightly.

“Yes Damien,” I answered without a second thought.

This was my time, my vacation, my journey to live freely and vicariously. I was going to do exactly what I wanted, as he said, guilt free.

“Then let’s go. My hotel is down the road or we can go to yours. Which would you rather?” he asked, nipping at my ear.

Shuddering, I replied, “Yours. Mine is farther away.”

When he body pulled from mine, I felt empty and weak, but he quickly snatched up my hand and pulled me along.

We were barely out the door and a few feet down the road before I was smashed up against a wall, hands curling in his dark locks as our tongues tangled hungrily. I pulled on the strands after a particularly hard bite to the lip and his moan resonated loudly in my ears.

“God, I need you,” he grunted, hands groping and squeezing at my bottom again.

“Then let’s go,” I retorted with a little smirk.

His orbs danced with mirth at my sass and a grin lifted up his lips.

“I’m sorry, I just find it hard to keep my hands off of you.”

My face flamed warm and red as we started walking again.

After a few blocks we arrived at a lavish looking hotel, to which I was mildly surprised. I hadn’t even taken a care to thinking about where he might have been staying.

Through the lobby and halls, our steps slowed and we appeared less rushed, but inside I was dying. As soon as he had the key in and the door open, I hurried in.

The instant it shut, Damien was on me and I welcomed him impatiently. I battled through lust drunken thoughts as I fought to get his shirt undone and pushed it off his toned arms. I caught flashes of warm, tan skin between kisses and rested my palms on his pectoral muscles, scratching my nails lightly down his torso.

I felt him shake and his hands squeezed hard at my hips.

Without waiting, I found his belt and got it undone, his pants following after. Thrusting my hand in the material, I was greeted by his hard, velvety cock. I wasted no time wrapping my fingers around his length and twisting my hand up and down.

Curses flew from his mouth hoarsely and he went nearly limp at first, then his hands pushed at my jeans with renewed energy.

I stepped back to discard the nuisance pants and jerked my shirt off over my head, tossing it in the same pile. My bra went next and before I could get my panties off, I was shoved down onto the bed.

Teeth, lips, and tongue placed love bites up my inner ankles and calves, back and forth, higher and higher, until I was twitching with anticipation at how close to my core he was.

He stopped and I wiggled my hips without thinking, whining in complaint.

“Look at me.”

Confused by the command, I lifted onto my elbows and did as he asked, only to be blindsided by the sight of beautiful brown eyes staring up at me as his tongue pressed against my wet panties.

“Do you still want this?” he asked.

“Jesus yes,” I gasped, “Please.”

With a nod, he stuck his tongue out again and I fell back on the bed. I couldn’t handle that sight, lest my heart jump out of my chest. Fingers pulled on the elastic band and I lifted my hips as he pulled them down.

“Ohhh my,” he moaned lowly.

Head to breast I felt the embarrassed flush flow down my body as he pushed my thighs apart and made a obvious show of delight.

The first flick of his tongue over my clit made me quiver and gasp out his name. With a groan, he repeated it over and over, switching between fast and slow, easy and heavy, never keeping the same touch twice.

Suddenly he jumped up. I jolted up in worry, startled by his behavior, but he simply threw himself on the bed beside me.

“Wha-”

Snagging my wrist, he jerked me over and I rose to my knees in confusion. Then he pulled me again.

“Climb up,” he said to my curious face.

“Oh!”

I started to slid my leg over his hips but he stopped me with a groan and a smirk.

“No, no, darling; sit on my face.”

It took a few seconds for his words to connect in my mind, but when they did I nearly died of mortification.

“I- What- Are you- Huh?”

To my utter horror he snagged both forearms and pulled me up the bed.

“Damien, I- I’ve never done this,” I warned him.

“Nothing to it. Put that pretty little pussy over my mouth and let me do the rest,” he rumbled, “I want to eat you out until you’re screaming my name.”

Half of my body wilted in embarrassment and the other half wanted to spontaneously combust at the pleasure that shot through my body. Never had anyone talked to me in such a way.

Damien pulled on my thigh gently, reminding me of his request, and I took a deep, steadying breath. Using his shoulder for balance, I took great care lifting my leg over his head. Before I was even completely over him, his hands clamped down on my hips and he jerked me down.

“Oh my goood!”

My head fell back and I couldn’t control the cries of his name pouring from my throat. Every swipe of his tongue felt like magic from hell. The pleasure pooling in my core expanded exponentially. Suddenly one hand left my hip and snatched my wrist, pulling my hand to his hair as his noisily kept up his wicked motions.

My chest shuddered with each laborious breath as I laced my fingers into his locks. I gave a testing tug, just for his hands to lock down hard on my hips and pulled them even further down.

When I pulled again, his moan was vibrant and loud along side mine. Again and again, he pulled my body, leading me into a rhythm that caused my back to arch and my voice to become all but silent, just whimpering and pleading with him for release. At the urgency of his hands, I rolled my hips into his tongue and hissed. It scared me, being over him in such a intimate way, but it felt better than anything had in a long time.

I gave in to his lead and started humping his tongue, moaning sinfully as I felt the scrape of his beard along my inner thighs.

Thighs shaking and chest quaking, I felt that flicker ignite, and no longer felt in control of myself.

“Oooh, Damien, I- I’m… I’m gonna come, Is- Is that okay?” I stammered.

His answer was a viscious growl and a tug on my hips as his lips started sucking and nibbling.

My eyes shut so hard I saw stars on the backs of my eyelids when it finally struck. I fought for breath among the screams of his name as bliss struck from head to toe.

Without a thought, threw myself aside, fearful I had stayed on him too long.

The sight of his face red and sweaty, his hair sticking up at all angles, it made me feel terrible.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry, I-”

“Jesus, sorry? Sorry for what? That was fucking amazing, Y/N,” he groaned, licking his lips in a way that killed me internally.

When his eyes popped open, I saw that familiar teasing glint and relief swept over me. My eyes then ran down his lean, muscular body, stopping on the thick, dripping cock nestled in dark hair.

Quietly I moved down the bed and took hold of it.

Damien hissed loudly and a hand grabbed my bottom hard.

“If you do what I think you’re going to do, I’m not going to last, darling.”

A soft pout overcame my lips but I nodded in understanding. Instead of sucking him down my throat like I wanted, I settled for collecting ever drop of precum with long, slow licks up his dick.

It was worth it, the pained pleasurable sounds he let out, the flexing of his abs with each stroke up.

“Oh you little tease, get over here!”

His hands snarled in my hair before I could move and I squealed in delight as he jerked me up over him, smashing our mouths together so hard it hurt. When he sunk his teeth into my bottom lip, I winced but it was nothing compared to the pleasure that filled me to the brim once he pulled my hips down and thrust up at the same time.

My scream filled the room and I scratched his chest in retaliation.

“Oh god, fuck!” I cried, rocking into his motions.

“You’re unbelievably tight,” he grunted lowly, “God, how are you- oh hell!”

Holding his chest for balance, I slowly swiveled and rocked my hips, building up an even pace although he kept pulling at me to go faster.

Through our heavy breaths and moans, the sound of the door clicking open caught us both off guard.

We both froze in motion as the door slammed back shut and my eyes flew back to find a man standing in the door way with a bewildered expression.

“Oh my,” he murmured.

“William, you have horrible timing,” Damien groaned.

Much to my utter disbelief, with just those words, he thrust back up.

“Fuck!”

“Don’t mind him,” Damien groaned, “Just don’t stop riding me darling.”

I tossed the mustached man a worried look but quickly succumbed to Damien’s devil dick, rolling my hips to meet his eagerly.

“Why Damien, had I known you’d have company, I’d be more appropriately dressed for the occasion.”

My eyes bugged out at the insinuation but the man beneath me simply snickered.

“He’s kidding, darling. I would never ask you to do such a thing,” Damien murmured.

“Ah, but if she wanted to, you wouldn’t have to ask. All she would have to do it say yes.”

Damien didn’t reply, slowing his thrusts as our eyes met. I could only stare at him in shock. Were they really suggesting…

My attention darted back over to the other man, William, as his hat and glasses went flying. He looked suspiciously like Damien and I began to wonder if maybe they were siblings, but didn’t speak my thoughts out loud.

When his shirt was gone, I couldn’t help but marvel at his toned body. Yes, they definitely had to be related, with all the similarities.

“Mmm, are you interested in that, Y/N?” Damien purred lowly, with a sudden snap of his hips.

Eyes slamming shut, I cried out and dug my nails farther into his skin.

“I- I don’t know,” I whimpered.

I almost jumped off of Damien when another hand jerked my head back and I found William staring down at me with a wild look in his eyes.

“Yes or no, little one?” he rumbled.

“Don’t feel pressured,” Damien added from below, “He can easily get his intruder ass into another room.”

I bit my lip and thought it over hard. This was one of my deepest hidden fantasies. What if this was my only chance to live it out. I wasn’t every day two beautiful men wanted to fuck me. I looked between them both and decided why the hell not.

“Okay,” I murmured with a nod.

“Adventurous little scamp, aren’t you? I like it.”

The bed dipped behind me and he let go, just at the time Damien pulled me over him, leading me into a hungry kiss.

“You’re sure?” he whispered, warm eyes searching mine.

I nodded and replied, “Guilt free night, why not give into one of my guilty fantasies?”

That earned a dirty laugh and a sly smirk. I was quickly distracted when I felt wet fingers against my rear entrance, instantly trying to relax.

They both talked me through the process, distracting me with kisses and pleasurable touches, until I felt the rounded tip of his thick cock pressing in.

“Shh, you’re doing wonderfully, darling. Not even a tear. Look at you,” Damien groaned breathlessly.

The praise shot right to my core and I clenched in reaction. Both men sounded as if they’d been punched.

“Good heavens, don’t do that,” William snapped, “Not yet anyhow.”

“Sorry,” I apologized meekly.

Damien shushed me and pulled my head to his chest, kissing my hair softly as I grimaced and breathed gruffly through the ordeal. It burned, it ached, but it didn’t hurt. He’d done a marvelous job prepping.

Finally his hips were flat against my ass and he pulled back out with a groan.

“Good girl, doing sooo good for us,” Damien moaned, shaking with each movement Will made.

With a few thrusts, his movements became much more fluid and the pressure started to dissipate.

On the next pass, I yelped in bliss as Damien matched his movements.

“Oh good god,” Damien moaned.

Suddenly I was pinned to his body by his burly arms as William’s hands took a tight hold on my hips, and simultaneously they started moving harder and faster.

It was too much and damn near hurt, but I couldn’t help relishing in the pleasure pounding through my veins.

Both names spilled off my tongue like prayers, begging for more, silently begging to come.

Damien’s fingers wrapped in my hair and he turned my face sharply, panting on my cheek with each breath.

“You, darling, are fucking heaven. So tight on my dick. I feel as if I’m going to break you. It’s unbelievable,” he growled lowly, heavy breaths marking each word with lust.

“My god yes,” William groaned, “She’s a wonderful little slut, isn’t she?”

I both reveled and died in that comment. It was such a derogatory statement yet it made my core clench with need.

“Ohh, do you like that?” Damien grunted with a chuckle, “You like hearing how good you feel to us, what a good little whore you’re being for us? Oh fuck, you’re incredible, darling.”

“I don’t think I ever want to leave this ass,” William barked out gruffly, landing a swift smack to my rear.

With a squeal, I shuddered around them and clung tighter to Damien as they drove me up the precipice recklessly. Tears filled my eyes at the pleasure teetering just out of reach.

“Beg us to let you come,” William growled lowly.

A rake of nails across my lower back had me lurching up onto my hands, hovering over Damien with a screech. Curses spewed like wild fire from the three of us at the change, but William kept at it.

“Beg, slut.”

“Fuck, D-Damien, William, please, please make me come!”

With heavy, deep thrusts, I felt the first shot of cum fill my ass and it set off a whole new line of sensations.

“Let’s see how much she can take, Damien. Fill her up. I bet she’ll go wild.”

I forced my eyes open and just the sight of the bliss on his gorgeous face set it off.

“FUCK! Ohgod!DamienWilliamGodYes!”

“Good girl,” Damien snarled, hips slamming hard up into mine.

Immediately I felt exhausted, relaxing back on Damien as if he were a pillow. William’s hands rubbed my back and bottom while Damien pressed light kisses to the side of my head.

“One last thing,” William purred.

“What?”

“Spread your legs so I can watch our cum drip out of you,” he murmured.

Oh it was such a depraved request, and yet I felt eager to fulfill it. Carefully he pulled away and I wiggled my hips apart and up, lifting off Damien’s softening cock as well.

“Oh now that is a beautiful sight. Too bad I don’t have my camera.”

Blushing, I buried my face in Damien’s chest as he chuckled.

“That’s enough. You’re going to scare her away,” he scolded the other man.

“Fine, fine.”

A light pat landed on my bottom and I looked up as he stood beside the bed.

“You’re a wonderful, gal. Thank you for letting me join you two.”

I couldn’t help a small smile from curling on my lips and whispered, “Yeah, no problem. It’s just like Vegas here anyway right? What happens in Havana stays in Havana?”

“Right you are. Well, I suppose I will find another room for the night. You two enjoy the rest of your evening.”

Rolling my eyes, I watched as he dressed, putting his lithe, delicious body on exhibit, and leave with a wink.

“What happens in Havana stays in Havana huh?” Damien murmured, catching my attention.

I gave him a curious look, unsure of his question, and he grinned.

“How long are you here for?”

“Another week, just about, why?” I replied.

“Unless you have previous plans, I love to enjoy your company for the rest of our stay. I too leave in a little over a week. What do you say? Care to have a Havana fling for the hell of it?” he mused softly.

The twinkle in his eyes and the jovial grin on his face made it impossible for me to disagree.

“Sure, what could it hurt?” I repeated his earlier words back to him.

His grin spread nearly ear to ear before he pulled me into a gentle kiss.

“I like you already, darling.”


End file.
